Kiyomori Taira/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Kiyomori Taira. Warriors Orochi 2 *"The netherworld cannot contain me!" *"Ha ha ha!" *"Not worthy!" *"All must die!" *"Observe!" *"Feast your eyes!" *"Soon, you will all beg me for mercy." *"I return." *"Bow before me, mortals." *"None can stop me." *"I have found a truly worthy ally." *"It is fortunate that I do not find you in the enemy ranks." *"The enemy is like dust scattered to the winds." *"Destroy as you see fit." *"Maintain this momentum." *"Even the mightiest must eventually fall." *"I will see this world made a hell on earth after all." *"Ha... I have no need of your help." *"You are right to fear me." *"You have promise, warrior. I will see it snuffed out next time." *"Kill me if you must... I will return..." *"One thousand mortals are no match for you, my lord." *"My apologies, my lord. The enemy is too feeble to satisfy you." *"My lord, you grace me with your presence." *"Bury them all. This world is naught but a dream anyway." *"Your loyalty to our Serpent King is beyond doubt." *"You are tardy, fox." *"Neither the heavens nor the earth have an enemy to match you." *"Does this amuse you, monkey?" *"I leave this situation to you." *"You are this land's darkest nightmare." *"You carve through the enemy like lightning through the sky." *"Fūma... How did you get here?" *"My lord, this is where our alliance must end." *"I remain unworthy..." *"I await you in the netherworld..." *"Surely you are aware of my strength." *"I have not the energy to waste running after you." *"An embarrassment to my kind..." *"Join me. You shall not regret it." *"If you change your mind, I will be waiting." *"Ended by my greatest rival... How fitting." *"Come, God of War, show me how divine you really are." *"Ha... He thinks he can exorcise me..." *"Sweet release..." *"It's going to take more than you to defeat me, little girl." *"Perhaps you are the one who can match Lord Orochi's might..." *"For one of my immense strength to be felled by such a little girl..." *"Do you really think that I will fall to some lowly servant?" *"Benkei, your talents are wasted in your current station..." *"Yoshitsune... I see you possess men of ability..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"In this life, nothing is permanent. Except for me, of course." *"The path to enlightenment is uncertain, especially with me in the way!" *"No mercy... All shall be destroyed before my wrath!" *"What a most pathetic opponent that was..." *"My immortality was a gift from Lord Orochi. Which is why I must repay him in chaos!" *"I would like for you to have this. Treat it with the respect a gift from me deserves." *"Surprisingly effective." *"How could you fail? Truly pathetic." *"I managed to defeat numerous enemy soldiers in the last battle. They are nothing when faced with my immortality!" *"This invincible vessel given to me by Lord Orochi... I must utilize it in battle or it will go to waste!" *"Lately, I have been called to many battles. It must be nice to have an invulnerable warrior like myself on your side." *"Parties like these remind me of the sights and sounds of when I was alive... They never fail to bring a tear to my eye." *"Bow before me, mortals." *"The heavens tremble at my might!" *"Your might makes the very heavens tremble!" *"Such a feat is nothing for Lord Orochi! He requires no praise for this simple act." *"So, she proves herself in battle. All that prospers will eventually fall... Enjoy it while you can, vixen." *"Wukong! Your deeds in combat are peerless!" *"Yoshitsune, you have proven yourself in battle again. My assessment of your potential was accurate." *"Must I return to those depths again...?" *"I can imagine nothing more tiresome than facing my own might." *"Impressive!" *"That's the way!" *"Hahaha, my thanks!" *"You've kept me waiting!" *"Allow me to face you in battle." *"I presume you wish to continue living. I shall retreat." *"You are invincible, Lord Orochi!" *"To be saved by you, my Lord Orochi..." *"Da Ji, do not curtail your rampage!" *"Da Ji, drawn by the smell of blood." *"Perfect, Wukong!" *"I have been waiting for you, Wukong." *"I would expect no less from you." *"You saving me is only possible in this place." *"Most impressive! Before you our foes are no more than dust and twigs!" *"I'm glad you are with us! You make me enjoy myself more, too!" *"Hahaha, my thanks for your assistance! Now, let's give these dogs a little something to see them off!" *"I've been waiting for you! Now smash and pummel as you please!" *"It shall be my pleasure to face you in battle. Take this as a mark of a warrior's respect." *"Allow me to retreat, out of respect to your continued health. We shall resume this at a later date." *"You are invincible, Lord Orochi! Show me the warrior who can hope to oppose you!" *"To be saved by you, my Lord Orochi... I can hardly express my gratitude." *"Da Ji, that vixen, is on a rampage! Those poison fangs are all very well, so long as they are on our side." *"Da Ji, has the smell of blood attracted you? Then please, turn all you see into a living hell." *"I would expect no less, Wukong. None can stand beside you." *"You have kept me waiting, Wukong. I require you by my side for a path as treacherous as this." *"I would expect no less from a Minamoto. I am blessed to have joined forces with you." *"A young warrior of the Minamoto saving a leader of the Taira... What would those back in our world make of this?" *"Such power, such might! You have proven yourself worthy of my support." *"Such an excellent minion you make! Overwhelm all who oppose us!" *"I thought that you would come. The bond between us is eternal." *"Ah, there you are. I shall leave these insects to you." *"Do not expect any mercy from me." *"I shall win next time, brave warrior. Don't get yourself killed until then!" *"Your skill in battle is unrivaled, Lord Orochi! I pledge my allegiance to you anew!" *"My Lord Orochi, I have been patiently awaiting you. I have found a strong warrior you might enjoy fighting." *"Impressive, Da Ji. Dust before the wind, the enemy before you." *"Da Ji, are you perhaps worried about me? This may make me a believer in miracles." *"Most impressive, Wukong. With your funny monkey face, who could ever hate you?" *"So you have come, Wukong. I know I can trust you with my back." *"An unrivaled eye for strategy and the skills to support it in battle. I could only hope for a successor like you." *"Good of you to come, upstart. Now prove your skills to me again." *"You wish to challenge me? This should be amusing." *"Hmm, I feel something. A mild irritation, a tickle perhaps." *"I'm not ready to return to the underworld yet. Feel the wrath of my forbidden power!" *"I am here for your head, Lord Orochi." *"Even my invincible body is struggling to keep up. The name “Orochi the Destroyer” suits you well...!" *"My body contains secrets that even you do not know, Lord Orochi. Now, I will show you what they are!" *"Hmph... Go away, Da Ji. You're not needed here!" *"Such poor technique... You have no chance against this mighty body gifted to me by Lord Orochi." *"Your attacks are beginning to annoy me. Time to end this!" *"Well well, Wukong. It's been too long since we last played." *"Well done. My muscles can no longer keep up. But you have far to go before you can snap my bones." *"Your blows have helped loosen up my muscles. Now, I shall repay you by using them to destroy you." *"You will obey me, boy, whether you like it or not." *"Your agility and precision only make me want your power more, boy." *"I didn't want to hurt you, but it seems I may no longer have a choice..." *"Now, I shall crush you..." *"Are you quite sure, Lord Orochi?" *"You'd best not underestimate me, Wukong!" *"I wish nothing more than to challenge your true form, Lord Orochi!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"All worldly things are transitory. The only permanent thing, is me!" *"I need your help. Come, Motonari!" *"Ah, that was most worthwhile meditation. Many new strategies have taken root in my brain." *"Training to hone each other actually isn't bad. The passion, and the singlemindedness of it. It reminded me of the glorious gatherings of warriors from long ago." Category:Quotes